


No Way

by SRbackwards



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey was especially unsure how he’d ended up sitting at the bar with Tom Phillips. Tom had tried to make friendly conversation, but Corey had had more than enough of his “friendly conversation” at work for a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who ships these two, right? They've got *mad* sexual tension.

Corey wasn’t sure how he’d been talked into this one. Maybe American Alpha had invited him. Maybe he’d been promised Eva Marie. Maybe it was No Way José.

It was probably José. He was over there now, tearing up the dancefloor.

Corey was especially unsure how he’d ended up sitting at the bar with Tom Phillips. Tom had tried to make friendly conversation, but Corey had had more than enough of his “friendly conversation” at work for a lifetime. That man was absolutely squeaky clean, and it drove Corey nuts.

Yes, they were broadcast colleagues, but no, they weren’t friends. Corey didn’t even like Tom. Not even a little bit.

Tom was giving him a sort of absent, friendly smile, and Corey wanted to punch him right in the face. He didn’t, though. He valued his job too much to throw it away like that.

_Maybe he should get another drink…_

Suddenly, opening bars of an all too familiar song came blaring from the speakers. Tom started laughing.

“Shut up, Tom,” said Corey. He looked back at José, who was dancing like there was no tomorrow as his entrance music played. Momentarily, he wondered if José had requested it himself, or if someone else had done it. It was a very catchy song. Too catchy. That was something he had learnt the hard way, and now his embarrassment was broadcast on the WWE network forever. Even so, he could feel his hips twitch slightly, wanting freedom.

“Why don’t you go up there and dance? You obviously want to,” said Tom. Corey gritted his teeth.

“Shut up,” he said again, when he couldn’t think of anything else to say. For some reason, all his usual snark was failing him.

“Alright,” laughed Tom. He took a sip of his drink and didn’t look at Corey. Corey’s hips moved again without his permission. He just couldn’t help himself.

“Okay, fine,” he spat. “I’ll dance. But only if you come up there with me. If I’m gonna embarrass myself, I’m taking you down with me. And next to you, I look even better than I normally do.”

“Okay,” said Tom, and he was still smiling that godawful smile and Corey still wanted to punch him. He didn’t, though.

They made their way to the edge of the dance floor. Corey could feel Tom’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t let himself feel embarrassed now. He started dancing, and then Tom started dancing too, and god, he was so _vanilla_.

Corey felt laughter bubbling up from his stomach, but he didn’t stop dancing. Tom was looking at him with those stupid puppy eyes and then he was laughing too, and _no, god dammit, I was laughing_ at _you, not_ with _you._ Corey told him as much, but Tom didn’t stop laughing. He took Corey’s arm and drew him closer.

He was dancing with him, instead of just next to him. Corey didn’t push him away, as he probably should’ve.

Tom was smiling that ridiculous smile at him again and Corey just wanted to kiss him. So he did.

The music was pounding in his ears and something in his head was screaming at him to stop, but Tom’s lips were so soft. Tom was still holding his arm, and now his other hand had come up to rest against his neck, and the shiver that went down Corey’s spine was enough to make come back to himself. He pulled away.

He opened his eyes – _oh god, how long had they been closed?_ – and took in the sight before him. Tom was just standing there, eyes wide open. Before Corey could stop him, his face split into the biggest grin yet.

“ _What?_ ” Corey hissed.

“You like me.”

“What? No, I don’t, I just-” Corey sputtered, but Tom silenced him with a finger on his lips.

“You should relax more,” said Tom. “It suits you.” Corey didn’t try to stop him when he pulled him back in for another kiss.

They were surrounded by colleagues and strangers alike, but Corey couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. He’d never cared what anyone else thought about him. Well, except for maybe one person.

Tom was a surprisingly good kisser, and that was all that mattered right now.

“I always knew you liked me,” murmured Tom against his lips. Corey didn’t tell him to shut up this time. He had other ways of using his tongue to shut him up.

Okay, so maybe he didn’t hate Tom Phillips. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow me on twitter (@SRbackwards) and tumblr (ambrollinsislife).


End file.
